The Kind Slytherin and The Gryffindor Keeper
by CelestiaSakura
Summary: Separated into different house. Separated by the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin student rise above this petty prejudice. A kind half-blood Slytherin orphan and a Pure-blood Gryffindor keeper. They will discover in time a different kind of powerful magic. Hidden beneath their very eyes.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Severus P.O.V**

31 September, 1981 was a dark night. Lily and Potter were still in hiding. The dark lord was getting inpatient about trying to find them, and hopefully he will not. I was in my study reading until I heard my doorbell ring. I walk to the entrance way and open the door. Nobody was there, I was about to close the door until I heard some gurgling sound. I looked down and saw a black hair infant sleeping in a blanket in a basket with a letter. I pick up the infant and the child inside away from the cold night. I went into the living room and placed the basket on the coffee table. I grab the letter and I opened it.

* * *

Dear Severus,

If you are reading this now then my wife and I are already dead. The child in front is my precious daughter; she was born the 14 February 1978 and her name is Briallen Eurielle Cara Black and she is my most prize possession.

Dahlia and I have named you her god-father, because we know you can keep her safe. We trust you to raise her properly. I hope she will be your new light in this time of darkness.

Be safe,

Your friend,

Regulus Black

p.s. if need any help with Princess here Kreacher at your disposal he has been inform.

* * *

I stared at the child who was sleeping in the basket.

She stirred for a moment and then opened her eye. Her eye were beautiful shade of bright green, they were so like her mother so like Lily's. The child started whimpering. I pick her up delicately and cradled her in my arms.

Immediately she calmed down. She was just staring at me with her bright green eye playing with a strand of my hair.

I felt my lip rising into a small smile.

"I promised to protect her Regulus." I whispered at the curious green eyed child.

"I promised to protect you, dear sweet Briallen."

* * *

 **Please Comment**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing for Hogwart

Time skip - August 31 1988

 **Briallen P.O.V.**

The sun shines through the window and into my eye. I cover myself with my blanket hoping to sleep in. I was never a morning to begin with. The house was quite quiet. As I try do go back to sleep, the sound of quiet foot step coming up the stair caught my attention. I roll over hoping it was just my Uncle Sev getting ready to leave this afternoon.

The door opened quietly, walked over to my desk area and then walked over to my bed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder that shook me a bit. "Prim it time to wake up." Uncle Sev whispered.

"But, I don't want to." I groaned in my pillow.

"Sorry sweetie, you got to get ready." He said to me with one of rare smile that I was the only one to see.

"Ok Papa." I glared at him as I peak my head out of the pillow.

"I know when I'm not wanted, breakfast is on your desk." He smirked at me and walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

I groaned and got out of bed. My silk nightdress all wrinkled up as I got up out of bed, I walked over to my desk and sat down. He made my favourite breakfast, chocolate chip pancake with blueberries sauce and sausage. I ate my breakfast and then wipe my mouth as I finished my meal.

I got up and walk over to my dresser. I opened my dresser, grabbed my favourite green dress, and got dress. I then grab my hairbrush that was on my bedside table, and brushed away all the knot from my dark hair.

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Kreacher." I called out.

Then there was a popping sound. "Yes Mistress Black." Kreacher asked.

"Kreacher I told you to call me Briallen." I smiled at him.

"Yes Mistress Briallen, what can Kreacher helps one of the daughters of the ancient noble house of Black." Kreacher gave me a small smile.

"Can you please help me finish packing my bag? I don't really know what to bring with me this year to wear." I asked.

"Kreacher will gladly help Mistress Briallen." He nodded.

"Thank" I smiled.

30 minute later Kreacher and I had finish packing my bag.

"Is there anything else Kreacher can help with Mistress." He asked.

"Yes you can Kreacher. Can you please french braid my hair." I smile.

"Yes Mistress Briallen." Kreacher answered.

He braided my dark locks. He finished the braid, step away and turns to face him.

"How do I look Kreacher." I asked him doing a pose.

"You look beautiful as always young Mistress." He answered.

I smiled, grab a galleon and paid him "Thank you Kreacher for your help."

"Kreacher will always help his mistress." He answered then pops away.

I quickly grab my dishes brought them to the kitchen and place them on the counter for them to get wash. I head to the living room and spotted Loki my direwolf cub that I saved 2 years ago. I found his mother and his sibling dead in the forest during one of my walk with Sev in the forbidden forest. By the look of there would it was a hunter, he was the only one that survived. I was lucky Sev let me keep him.

I went to my room, pick up my trunk and brought it down. Sev was waiting at the bottom of the stair for me with Loki sitting next to him his tail waggling with excitement.

"Are you ready to leave?" Uncle Sev asked.

"Yes I am Sev." I smiled. "Kreacher"

Kreacher appears "what can Kreacher do for you Mistress."

"Can you bring are luggage to are room in Hogwarts." I asked

He smiled and nodded "of course mistress."

"Thanks Kreacher." I said.

Then he disappears in a flash with are baggage. I picked up Loki and walk to the chimney. I grabbed some floo powder and enter the chimney.

I closed my eye and let go of the floo powder. "Severus Snape Office"


	3. Chapter 3: She's a Black?

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **August 31 1988**

 **Briallen P.O.V.**

I opened and walked out of the chimney. I turn around put Loki down then stared up to my uncle Sev.

"Can Loki and I go see Hagrid?" I smiled up at him.

"Yes its fine, just don't go in the forbidden forest and come back strait away. You know I don't like you going outside in the Dark. The students come in an hour. So come back in 30 minute." He sighed smiling patting my head affectionately.

I smiled up at him "Ok Uncle Sev, thank and don't worry I have Loki with me."

I walked towards the door.

"Just come back before the student come." He yelled as I exited.

"Ok Uncle Sev." I smile over my shoulder. "Come on Loki."

Loki Barked and we walked off. We walked through the corridor and walked through the viaduct entrance exiting the castle with Loki chasing me from behind as we run toward Hagrid's hut.

I spot him in his pumpkin patch gardening.

"Good afternoon Hagrid." I yelled at him surprising him.

He turns around and then smiled at me.

"'Ello 'Riallen, 'ow 'ave you been." He asked.

"I have been doing well, Loki have doing well to but he been missing the forbidden forest." I grinned.

"That great. Well I 'ave to pick up the student up, will you join with me 'omorrow for some tea." He smiles at me.

"I would love that Hagrid, see you then." I wave good bye to him as I began to walk towards to castle.

Looking up to the dark starry sky as I walked back to castle, went up viaduct entrance, and walked in the Great Hall.

I saw Uncle Sev sitting at the teacher table. I walked up to the table and sat next to Uncle Sev and Mr. Filius. Loki decides to sleep underneath the table.

"Good evening Mr. Filius how have you been doing." I smiled at him.

"I have been doing very well Briallen." He smiled kindly at me.

"That nice to hear sir." I grinned. I saw the teacher staff sitting down waiting for the arrival of the students.

Then the doors opened and the 2nd years to the 7th year's student gather to their rightful house.

As the room quieted down professor McGonagall enter with the new 1st years. One by one they got sorted into their house. After the sorting and Mr. Albus speech everyone began eating. Uncle Sev was having a lengthily conversation with Mr. Filius on something I did not know.

I ate my meal. I looked up sensing that someone staring at me. I looked up only to make eye contact to a brown eye Gryffindor boy. I then blushed and looked away paying attention to my meal. No one have stared at me with that sort of look in his eye. The look of … curiosity.

* * *

 **Oliver P.O.V.**

As I sat at the Gryffindor table after being I looked up to spot a small girl that looked only the age of 9 probably. During the sorting, and Professor Dumbledore speech my eye was still on the girl.

Everyone began to eat. But I couldn't help to be curious about this young girl.

Her hair was as black as ink, and her skin was as pale as freshly skimmed milk. She had a very fay look.

She looked up only to make eye contact with my eye. I stared back, her eye was a stunning colour of bright emerald green. I have never seen a person with that eye color before.

She then looked away quickly. Concentrating on her meal.

I looked over to Percy and his brother Charlie someone he meets on the train.

"Do you know that girl sitting with the professor?" I asked.

Charlie looked over at the table and smile. "Well that girl there is Briallen Black she's Professor Snape God-daughter." He answered.

"She's a Black." Percy whispered curiously looking over at the table.

"Yes, her father is a Black." He whispered back. "Nobody but Professor Snape know."

I looked over back at the girl. "Briallen." Testing out her name as I let it roll off my tong.

I smiled as she looked up at me and gave a small smile.

This year is really going to be interesting.

* * *

Please comment!


End file.
